


you're not going to lose me

by vampiriic



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, v mild gore kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiriic/pseuds/vampiriic
Summary: sometimes things are worse than they appear.but sometimes they aren't.





	you're not going to lose me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malevon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevon/gifts).



> this idea has been floating around in my head for a few days. but it's also 1am and i wrote it in like half an hour before i have to go on a 14 hour roadtrip to florida, so if it seems a lil rushed it kinda is. oops. but the important part is that i wrote every word with love, so yeah.

“Your friend was weak,” the wraith sneers, its eyes as red as the blood on its claws. “And so are you.”

_ It’s not real _ , Sadie tells herself. Wraiths are tricky monsters, she knows. The past few nights she spent awake until the sun began to rise, looking up everything about them that she could.

But even in the dark and the rain, she can see the too-still body of Oliver lying on the ground. 

The sight is an all-too familiar one that plagues her nightmares, and Sadie’s grip on her baseball bat tightens. “No,” she says, because that can’t be Oliver. Because Oliver wouldn’t die.

Oliver — no,  _ Oli _ — wouldn’t leave her alone like that.

But Oliver is dead. The wraith killed him. She can see the body, and he’s not moving. He’s not breathing. Her breath catches in her throat when she sees the jagged gashes where the wraith’s claws got him, and it makes her want to puke.

A pained noise escapes her, and the wraith laughs. A sickening sound from the back of its throat. “You can’t protect yourself, or your friend. Do you really-”

Sadie rushes at it and there’s a  _ crack _ as her baseball bat connects with its skull. A feral scream escapes her as she hits it over and over and over because it  _ killed _ him and he’s  _ dead _ and he’s  _ gone _ and there’s blood everywhere and Oliver Oliver  _ Oliver _ -

“Sadie?”

Oliver.

Sadie looks up when she hears his voice, only to see him at the edge of the clearing. “Sadie, are you okay?”

The bat falls from her fingers and she runs towards him. Oliver’s shirt is torn and he’s bleeding from several scratches, but they’re shallow. Not lethal. He’s alive.

She hugs him tightly, unable to tell if the wetness on her face is from the rain or her tears. “Oli,” she chokes out. “I thought you were dead.” He wraps his arms tightly around her and the familiarity of his embrace is a comfort.

But a quiet thought enters his mind and she jerks away from him, looking wildly around the clearing. The wraith is dead, a mangled corpse on the ground. There are no others with it. No other monsters that night.

Oliver’s dead body is gone.

“Is it you? Really you?” she whispers, reaching out with trembling fingers. He takes them and squeezes her hand. 

Despite the horrors of the night, there’s a gentle expression on his face. “Really me,” he confirms.

“I thought you were dead,” Sadie repeats dazedly as she sinks down onto her knees in the wet grass. Oliver kneels next to her, still clutching her hand. “Where were you? I thought… I thought you were with me that whole time.”

He shakes his head. “I saw you had left without me and kinda guessed maybe it was the wraith’s illusion luring you. Tried to follow you but ran into that werewolf that got away from us a few days ago.” He winces, and now that she’s closer she can see the gashes on his body.

But he’s alive. Living and breathing and talking and it’s  _ Oli _ .

Sadie cries as she throws her arms around him. “I thought I  _ lost _ you,” she breathes into his shoulder, her body shaking from her sobs. “I thought you were gone.”

“Hey.  _ Hey. _ ” Oliver pulls away and cradles her face in his hands, touching his forehead to hers. She can feel the cold rim of his glasses against her skin, but all she focuses on is his intense gaze as he stares fiercely into her eyes. “I’m here. I’m not lost. And you’re not  _ going _ to lose me,” he says, and he says it like a promise because it is one. “Okay? I’m not going to leave you.” 

And Sadie is tired and she is cold but none of that matters because Oliver is alive. She can only nod, unable to form the right words to convey what she wants to say. 

Oliver cracks a grin, crooked tooth and all. “Waffle House?” he asks, and she laughs, and he laughs, and it is the most beautiful sound in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> oliver belongs to [malevon](http://malevon.tumblr.com/) and thus this is a lil late christmas present
> 
> merry christmas mally !!


End file.
